


Happy

by unspeakable3



Series: welcome to the most noble and ancient house of black [47]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Family-centric (Harry Potter), Drabble, Drabble Collection, Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Orion Black's A+ Parenting, POV Regulus Black, Regulus Black Feels, Regulus Black-centric, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Walburga Black's A+ Parenting, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 11:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20425052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unspeakable3/pseuds/unspeakable3
Summary: It wasn’t the kind of place happy parents would choose to raise happy children.





	Happy

Regulus wondered whether anyone had ever truly been happy at 12 Grimmauld Place.

It was a house of darkness: dark walls, ebony floors, silver serpents with jet eyes blinking from every surface. Flickering lamplight and thick paned glass covered with heavy velvet curtains. A tall house with a single wrinkled house-elf who made valiant attempts to keep the dust at bay but whom Regulus had to assist with a muttered _Scourgify _every other day.

Dark books covered in the hides of animals Regulus would rather not know about, bearing details of potions and spells that he would also rather not know about lined the family library. Dark portraits of surly and cruel ancestors hung from every wall. Dark artefacts filled the cabinets and shelves and tables of each room — artefacts that should be locked away in a vault and certainly not left on display for curious siblings to hurt themselves (or _you_) with.

It wasn’t the kind of place happy parents would choose to raise happy children.

But then, he supposed, Walburga and Orion had never been happy parents. And he and Sirius had certainly not been happy children.

Perhaps this is just how his life was _meant _to be.


End file.
